


Confrontation on Moody Clouds

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm too lazy for summaries.  What happens when Ales finds out Rayman and friends are close to making it to their goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation on Moody Clouds

I'm too lazy for summaries. What happens when Ales finds out Rayman and friends are close to making it to their goal.

You can read it below or here.

 

\- + - 

This couldn’t be possible. There had to be a mistake. After all the effort he went through ensuring this couldn’t happen, there was no way. Ales rushes through the clouds, dark cloak flapping viciously behind him through the wind. He had to hold tight on his hat to keep it from blowing away. Rain was hitting him hard in the face, he was just barely dodging bolts of lightning, keeping from stumbling when there was thunder. 

A glowing white light shoots up through the sky and he comes to an immediate halt. It moves through the sky at such a quick speed it’s crashing within seconds only yards away from him. Through the glow human like shapes could slowly become clear as the magic that transported them were off. 

 

“No,” Ales whispers as his fears are confirmed. From the glow now stood Rayman, Globox, Grand Minimus and Goth. Betilla told him they managed to make it here, that they were going to save the land after all, but he just couldn’t believe it, even now as they were in front of him. This wasn’t supposed to happen, it would mess everything up.

 

“No, no, no! Wrong way!” Bolting towards them he shouts frantically, waving one of his arms. “Go back, turn around!”

 

They turn towards him, each having their own momentarily look of surprise on their face.

 

“Hey, Ales.” Rayman gives him a grin and wave. “Haven’t seen you around in a long while.”

“Here to congratulate us on making it this far?” Globox pipes up, looking proud of himself. 

“Or maybe you wanted to give me a good luck kiss?” Minimus grins, moving towards the small man to give him a hug in greeting.

“No,” Ales has to keep himself from shouting at them again, pulling back, away from Minimus before he can hug him. He didn’t have time for this. A headache was starting to creep up on him thanks to all this nonsense on top of the loud claps of thunder. “I’m here to warn you of the danger! You’re going to wrong way! “

The heroes all exchange looks with each other, not used to seeing the usually seemingly carefree magician so panicked and freaking out. Rayman frowns, shrugging some. “But this is the way to the last tooth. We need to go this way.”

 

“It’s the wrong way, though!” Ales grits out, clenching his fists. He’s trying to keep his temper from showing through too much. “Go back now or else! Find another way!”

 

“Betilla said this was the only way, though, didn’t she?” Rayman looks to the others for confirmation, who all nod. “See, Ales? We gotta go this way.”

This was getting too frustrating. “Danger, danger!” Ales shouts in a deep voice, stomping his foot on the ground. It’s almost goofy the way he says it, so out of place with how he’s been acting. Maybe if he talked stupid then these idiots would finally be able to get it through their pea sized brains they need to leave.

 

The only reaction he gets however is odd looks from the king and Rayman and Globox stifling giggles behind their hands, trying to be as serious as possible for the rest of their mission.

 

Finally speaking up, Goth steps forward. “Look, Ales. I’m sure this is as dangerous as you say. However, we need to go this way. It’s our duties to do this, and besides, after all we’ve been through, it would be a waste to turn back now.”

 

Rayman nods in agreement. “Yeah, exactly. Besides, we’re confident in ourselves! We’ll be able to get this done!”

 

Ales really started to panic now, eyes going wide. He freezes up, not able to do much more than watch as the others all cheer and start to move on, ready to go against what he just said.

 

“Wait!” he shouts, snapping out of it just in time, grabbing onto the Grand Minimus’ sleeve as he walks by. They all stop, turning to look back at him. 

 

“I...need to talk to you,” he struggles to speak, trying to come up with a new plan within seconds. The others start walking back towards him, wanting to hear what he has to say.

 

“No! I need to talk to Minimus! Alone.” He looks from them to Minimus, sucking on his bottom lip nervously, trying to look as pathetic as possible.

 

Minimus nods after a second and looks back to his team. “I’ll catch up with you guys in a moment.”

 

He’s barely done speaking before Ales starts to drag him off away, making sure the others won’t be able to hear them. “What’s wrong, Ales? I’ve never seen you act like this before.”

 

“What do you think is wrong! Have you been listening to me at all!” He flails his arms, motioning towards the clouds. “You’re all in danger! You need to go back!”

“But Betilla sa--”

“SHE’S WRONG!”

Minimus looks taken back, never hearing the younger man shout before, or see him like this. Even in the gloomy dark weather he can see his face, turning red and flushed with frustration, anger.There’s an oddly dangerous look in Ales’ eye, and Minimus isn’t sure what to say to him.

They stay there like that for a few moments before Ales grits out, “If you go, you’re going to die. Stop now.”

“Ales--.”

 

“NO!” He shouts again, though this time there’s no anger. Instead, he throws himself at the king, wrapping his arms around him, holding him in a tight hug. He buries his face into the king’s chest, sobbing, his body shaking. As if he needs to for support he clutches onto the fabric on the other man’s shirt. "You can't go, you can't."

At first Minimus was too surprised to move, do anything, but he slowly wraps his arms around the smaller man as he sobs on him. 

"Ales," he says softly, frowning. He's not too sure what to do, not expecting his, never having seen his boyfriend so upset. Trying to comfort him, he gently pets his blue hair, dark and wet with rain. 

The sobbing continues however and it just makes Minimus' heart feel like it's going to break. He sighs out, prying the man off of him as gently as he could.

"Ales," he says again, trying to smile, cheer him up. All he gets are sniffles and more crying in response.

"You can't go, Mini, I can't lose you." Ales tries fighting it still, shaking his head. Mini, maybe that would get to the king, convince him to tell the others they need to go back. It always seemed to delight him when Ales was 'affectionate' enough to use nicknames with him.

It fails though, all the king does is frown again, looking down to the ground, before pulling Ales close to him, hugging him tight. 

"I love you, Ales," he pulls away just enough to give the magician a kiss of the forehead, then moves to his lips, capturing them in a gentle kiss. A confident grin grows on his face as he lets the other go. "Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to any of us, I promise. We'll defeat whatever stands in our way, and afterwards, you and I can cuddle in celebration."

Minimus laughs, giving the smaller man one more kiss before turning and leaving, going to catch up to his friends who still waited on clouds near by.

"You'll be bubblized! I mean it!" Ales shouts in a last attempt, but they're too far gone to hear him, or they just ignore him. He can only stare, watching them go on their way. After all that he still couldn't convince him not to go. 

A scowl replaces the pitiful look on her face and he wipes his face clear of any tears with a sleeve. If the fools wanted to go on ahead, fine. Let them. He was nice enough to warn them. Time to get back to work and let them suffer the consequences. It's not like he really cared about any of them, after all.


End file.
